fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Salamander
Salamander is the pen name of Cure Salamander. She is a Video Games and a veteran Otaku who loves and knew many Manga animes. Her great specialty is to create Crossovers series between Pretty Cure and Animation Studios. Cure Salamander's Note: Don't editing all my pages from my pen name "Salamander" without my permission whatever the circumstances. Appearance: Salamander had black or dark brown eyes, and long black hair comparable to Rapunzel, which is wrarped with a long red ribbon that look like as a Japanese dragon tail, two long fore locks of hair wrapped with long pink ribbons that look like as the Japanese dragon tails. Wore often in elegant uniform that is inspired to a high school student (English or Japanese style), with a tie with the red and gray strips around of her neck. A black pleated black skirt with hanging black straps, shoes, and so a white shirt. She had several beauty spots in her left face, and her neck to the left. Despite being an adult woman, she looks like as a 16-years old teenager, mainly because of her flat chest and a teenage body (it was her morphology). Personality: She's an autistic Dandere and a veteran Otaku who is a great fan of the manga and animes, mainly the Shounen and Shoujo-Ai/Yuri. As a Dandere, she shown to be very distrustful of others, notable with dishonest and arrogant people. But she very often reserved with the new ones, and rarely asks for help when she is deadlocked despite her independence. She is very a quiet, innocent and kind-hearted woman, because she had strong understanding and empathy for those who have suffered as she have suffered since the painful past such as her school life and autism diagnostic as she couldn't accept. She was extremely sensitive and loves respect and honor. Although in general she is still as calm and peaceful and gets angry as very rarely, she gets angry and become aggressive that if they offend or hurt her. Having suffered many mockery and insults from young people and autism diagnostic during school life, she can be cold and unsociable, can only use violence (even verbally) only to protect herself (although she doesn't like to hurt people). She still struggled to get closer to young people and children who see them as immature, selfish, unconscious, uncontrollable and unpredictable (for having suffered her). But become open-hearted and kind when know her better and shown any respect and honor. Although she was autistic, she's intelligent but very stubborn and had a very strong personality. However, she become very sincere and honest. She despised and hate her own hastiness, clumsiness and impulsivity. She had a strong love for Mangas, Animes (mainly with the crossover animes) and even Cosplays. The best anime according to Salamander: Mai-Hime (from Sunrise): (Mai-Hime was the first and best anime from Sunrise, before Love Live and Love Live Sunshine. I prefer more Mai-Hime than Mai-Otome. And the best yuri couple is Natsuki x Shizuru, mainly from the episode 25.) Kamisama Hajimemashita / Kamisama Kiss (from TMS Entertainment) (I love so much with the love relationship with Tomoe and Nanami and got a very happy ending in the last chapter from the volume 25. This manga is so funny and romantic both.) Romeo X Juliet (from Gonzo) (As many adaptations of Romeo and Juliet are done often in movies or in theater, there is the only anime made by Gonzo. Despite this adaptation is more different, some details and key episodes are somewhat different and faithful.) Darker Than Black (from Bones) Akatsuki no Yona / Yona of the Dawn (from Pierrot) Overlord (from Madhouse) BoBoBo-Bo Bo-BoBo (from Toei Animation) Hell Girl / Jigoku Shoujo (from Studio Deen) DanMachi / Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? (from J.C.Staff) Ao no Exorcist / Blue Exorcist (from A-1 Pictures) Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid (from Kyoto Animation) Suisei no Gargantia / Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet (from Production I.G) (This anime was the best that Production I.G having created, Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet was its original creation. These drawings, details, characters and graphism are so beautiful.) Akuma no Riddle / Riddle Story of the Devil (from Diomedéa) Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika / Puella Magi Madoka Magika (from Shaft) (It was the great and darker magical girl I watched, with characters dies, having shoujo-ai and mature story that I quickly love it, and manly thanks to Homura Akemi for her tragic backstory.) RWBY (the web anime) (RWBY is exceptional for an American web anime with manga style, thanks to Blake Belladonna., I begins to love RWBY) Kannazuki no Miko / Destiny of the Shrine Maiden (from TNK) Citrus (from Passione) (Because of the yuri couple between Yuzu and Mei, I quickly love both characters, although I wasn't really attracted by the story, but seeing the success I decided to watch the anime adaptation. I hope that it have the good/happy ending for the true final chapter.) Crossover Precure Series: The reason for having created the Crossovers between the Precure series and the Animation Studios: Since Salamander became a fan of Kingdom Hearts, J-Stars Victory Vs, Project x Zone and Tsubasa Resavoir Chronicle, because Kingdom Hearts was the very first crossover into video games between Disney and Final Fantasy. This is the reason she created her own fan Crossover Pretty Cure series. She have named her crossover series after the name of the popular studio animes. Another reason is that as Salamander is a big fan of Shounen/Nekketsu manga such as Toriko, BoBoBo-Bo Bo-BoBo, Rosario + Vampire, Soul Eater, Nura: Rise of the Yôkai. Crossovers bewteen the Precure series and the Animation Studios: Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! (Named after Gonzo) TMS Entertainment Pretty Cure (Named after TMS Entertainment) Bones Pretty Cure! (Named after Bones) Pierrot Pretty Cure (Named after Pierrot) J.C.Staff Pretty Cure (Named after J.C.Staff) Diomedéa Pretty Cure (Named after Diomedéa) (In the future) White Fox Pretty Cure! (Named after White Fox) (In the future) Silver Link Pretty Cure! (Named after Silver Link) (In the future) A-1 Pictures Pretty Cure! (Named after A-1 Pictures) (In the future) Production I.G Pretty Cure! (Named after Production I.G) (In the future) Studio Deen! Pretty Cure (Named after Studio Deen) (In the future) Kyoto Animation! Pretty Cure (Named after Kyoto Animation) (In the future) Fan series: Harem Pretty Cure (in the future, probably in 2020) Yōkai Spirits Pretty Cure Nanatsu no Taizai Pretty Cure! Little Women Pretty Cure Sengoku Pretty Cure Preferences: Favorite Color: '''Vermilion red, mainly bright colors. '''Flower: Vanilla Orchid. (The white color represent reverence, innocence and beauty. The yellow color represent friendship and new beginnings.) Favorite Foods: Omurice, Ramen, Tamagoyaki, Candies, Chocolate, Bento, Tuna and cheese pizza. Drinks: Japanese tea and Hot chocolate (she drink rarely hot drinks), Ice tea and cold drinks. Musics: Japanese musics and from Manga anime (OST, Manga Opening and Manga Ending). Countries: Japan, France, and America. Manga Genres: '''Yuri / Shoujo-Ai, Yaoi / Shounen-Ai, Drama, Comedy, Action, Shounen, Shoujo, Seinen. '''Favorites Anime Studios: '''Gonzo, Diomedéa, J.C Staff, TMS Entertainment, White Fox, Silver Link, Madhouse, Gainax, Bones, Pierrot, A-1 Pictures, Production I.G, Studio Deen, Kyoto Animation, Satelight, Xebec, Sunrise, Shaft, Brain's Base, P.A.Works , AIC (Anime International Company), Toei Animation. '''Favorite Video Games: Pokemon, Animal Crossing, Kingdom Hearts, Mario Kart, Mario Bros. Favorite Magazine: Weekly Shounen Jump. User Friends from the Fandom of Pretty Cure: FairySina, CureLightning, CureInfinity1, Cure Kohaku, RenaAozora, Hickmamn, CureHibiki, Cure Heartly. Etymology: Salamander (サラマンダー) - It is a legendary creature of the European mythology. The legendary salamander is depicted with a typical salamander with a lizard-like form with an affinity with fire, but it is also represented to the fire dragon. Note * Her zodiac sign is Aries. * She's born in France, but Laotian native. * She had autism without intellectual disabilities. * Her beauty mark located at the top of the chest on the right had the particularity to have the shape of a cherry petal. My own Precure alter-ego: Fujimura Amane '(藤村天音 Fujimura Amane) / '''Cure Salamander '(キュア サラマンダー Kyua Saramandā): '''Fighting Style: Fire Magic. Features as a Precure: Fire dragon tail and horns, pointy ears, fangs and claws, Japanese miko outfit with a big bell collar attach a rope-like necklace, crimson claws-like gauntlets, crimson boots, and claws-like shoulder pad. Civilian-hair Color: '''Black. '''Civilian-eyes Color: '''Black / Dark Brown. ' '''Cure-hair Color:' Crimson with Orange ombre. Cure-eye Color: Red in left and Gold in right (dragon-like eyes). Weapon: Katana-chain, "Kurohomura" (Black Flame in Japanese). Powers: Black Flames, and Darkness. Attacks: Burning Dragon (バーニング ドラゴン Bāningu Doragon) Shadow Blaze (影炎 Eien) Black Iron Chain (黒鉄の鎖 Kurogane no Kusari) Omega Burst (オメガバースト Omega Bāsuto) Giga Destroyer (ギガデストロイヤー Giga Desutoroiyā) Dark Corona Blaster (ダークコロナブラスター Dāku Korona Burasutā) Burning Salamander (バーニング サラマンダー Bāningu Saramandā). Note: '''Based on myself, with a Japanized name. Cure Salamander.png|Cure Salamander Future Series: (probably in 2020 or more) Harem Pretty Cure: Momiji Benio is a 11 year old boy who has never had friends or a girlfriend, he was very lonely and reserved because he had a tormented past due the attack in his birthplace. He was once a wolf-like fairy as Gallow, before being sealed in his human form by a demon named Razen. His only wish was to have someone he trusted, and be able to save his original world. Arriving in the human world, he met a 14-year-old girl named Asahi Tobira. Although that Asahi has difficulty building relationships with others, she's actually a fragile girl internally deeply traumatized by her father's death while on the stake during the whitch hunting by the Demon Inquisition. Subsequently, a Makai appeared and attacked Asahi, Momiji saved Asahi and gave her the Gear Pact, she becames Cure Slayer and defeated the Makai. Shortly after the battle, Asahi falls in love with Momiji after saving her, and will become the only boy she loves. During their adventures, Momiji will encounter other girls who were Precures who will also fall in love with him, which will make Asahi jealous of the other girls close to Momiji. Future Characters Note these characters are named after the English Voice Actors from Funimation, mainly from Riddle Story of Devil/Akuma no Riddle, in English dub. Momiji Benio / Gallow (the main male character, named after Morgan Berry, known for voiced Tokaku Azuma in Riddle Story of Devil) Asahi Tobira / Cure Slayer (the main female character, named after Alexis Tipton, known for voiced Haru Ichinose in Riddle Story of Devil) Junko Mayu / Cure Break (named after Jamie Marchi, known for voiced Isuke Inukai in Riddle Story of Devil) Chitose Hamada / Cure Fullbring (named after Clarine Harp, known for voiced Kouko Kaminaga in Riddle Story of Devil) Natsuki Hokuto / Cure Poison (named after Natalie Hoover, known for voiced Hitsugi Kirigaya in Riddle Story of Devil) Asuna Mizusawa / Cure Revenge (named after Anastasia Muñoz, known for voiced Shiena Kenmochi in Riddle Story of Devil) Misaki Komatsu / Cure Crush (named after Mikaela Krantz, known for voiced Mahiru/Shinya Banba in Riddle Story of Devil) Reon Ranka / Cure Illusion (named after Lauren Landa, known for voiced Nio Hashiri in Riddle Story of Devil) Future Concepts: Diomedéa Pretty Cure A Crossover with Riddle Story of Devil, Kantai Collection and Chio's School Road. This story take place in a parallel universe of '''Maho Girls Pretty Cure! The world takes place where hunters have hunt and protect humans against this terrible threat on this earth: the monsters! The story unfolds around Tokaku Azuma that despite has never killed a single monster before because of her psychological blockage, she wants to become a monster hunter to protect Haru Ichinose, the girl so Tokaku was in love. Among with girls from the Myojo Academy, Tokaku was chosen to receive the Legendary Grimoire. But after the ceremony, Tokaku is attacked by Shiena who wants to steal her Legendary Grimoire because of her great thirst for power to becoming the strongest huntress. Shiena created a Monslayer in order to kill Tokaku. However, a female Mythological Fairy named Sleipnir, appears to save Tokaku. After using the Legendary Grimoire, she became Cure Odin to defeated easily the Monslayer. It was revealed that Tokaku is actually a Hunter-Precure. But what is the connection between Sleipnir and Tokaku? All their classmates are engaged in order to get this Legendary Grimoire. Diomedéa Cures: Tokaku Azuma (東 兎角 Azuma Tokaku) / Cure Odin (キュア オーディン Kyua Ōdin) - is the first protagonist of the story. She is a 15 year old girl with a cool and distant personality who had received the Legendary Grimoire at a ceremony in which among the girls from the Myojo Academy will be one to be nominated to become the heiress of absolute power, although Tokaku has never killed a single monster before. Tokaku was in love with Haru and she was a lesbian. As Cure Odin, her blue eyes become ice blue while her short hair become long and take the winter blue color. Tokaku's signature attack is "Ice Spear". Tokaku gives the final stroke to her opponents, they find themselves frozen before they react. Her main weapons are Gungnir, a legendary spear, and Draupnir, a magical ring that allowed her to controlled her ice magic. Tokaku is known as the "Tokaku of the Ice Spear" (氷槍の兎角 Hyōsō no Tokaku) or "Cure Odin of the Ice Spear" (氷槍のキュア オーディン Hyōsō no Kyua Ōdin) and her theme color is Winter Blue. Her partner is Sleipnir: the Beast of Ice. Her Sacred Incarnation is "Fimbulvetr Odin" (フィンブルヴェトル オーディン Finburuvu~etoru Ōdin). Her first catchphrase is "I won't let anyone touch her!" (だれにもさわらせない! Dare ni mo sawarasenai!), only when someone are going to harmed Haru. Her second catchphrase is after hit these pressure points to her targets before to frozen them is "You're already over!" (お前もう終わりっている! Omae mō owaritte iru!). Fubuki (吹雪 Fubuki) / Cure Thor (キュア ソール Kyua Sōru) - is a newcomer destroyer to the naval base, and assigned to the Third Torpedo Squadron. Fubuki is meek and timid, and performs poorly at physical activity. Having a deep admiration for Akagi, she dreams of eventually becoming her escort, eventually doing so following her first remodel. She then decides to become a hunter where she will become a Hunter-Precure after receiving her Legendary Grimoire in order to save the world and humanity. When Fubuki entered the fairy world of Yggdrasil, she encountered Tokaku who was the opposite of her. As Cure Thor, her brown/bordeaux hair become a messy golden long hair and her eyes become golden. Her signature attack is "Lightning Hammer". Fubiki can gives the final stroke to her opponents, they find themselves electrocuted or paralyzed before they react. Her main weapon is Mjöllnir, a legendary hammer that allowed her to controlled her Lightning Magical Element. Her secondary equipments are the iron gloves "Járngreipr" to handle her powerful hammer, and the belt "Megingjord" that gives her the strength to lift Mjöllnir. Fubuki is known as the "Fubiki of the Lightning Hammer" (雷槌の吹雪 Ikadzuchi no Fubuki) or "Cure Thor of the Lightning Hammer" (雷槌のキュア ソール Ikadzuchi no Kyua Sōru) and her theme color is Golden. Her partner is Fenrir: the Beast of Lightning. Chio Miyano (三谷裳 ちお Miyano Chio) / Cure Loki (キュア ロキ Kyua Roki) - is a high school girl who experiences all sorts of craziness on her commute to school. An avid gamer, particularly with Western video games. Chio appears for the first time in episode 13 in the "Midgard Kingdom Arc" as a major antagonist, she wanted to capture the Mjöllnir from Fubuki. Considered a living nightmare among the Hunter-Precures and people from Midgard Kingdom, she wants to destroy the Midgard Kingdom and take revenge against them, where she's marked by humiliation and bullying inflicted by because Chio never to kill but instead to befriended the monsters she considered as her friends, despite the prohibitions in the rules to Hunter-Precures. But she was however overcome by Tokaku, saying that she also suffered mockery from her own classmates, and that she never kill or capture the monsters before, Chio will eventually join them as a third member. As Cure Loki, her light brown eyes become red while her light brown hair become fire red. Chio's signature attack is "Fire Sword". Chio can gives the final stroke to her opponents, they find themselves burned before they react. Her main weapon is Dáinsleif, a legendary sword that allowed her to controlled her fire magic. Misora is known as the "Chio of the Fire Sword" (火剣のちお Hitsurugi no Chio) or "Cure Loki of the Fire Sword" (火剣のキュア ロキ Hitsurugi no Kyua Roki) and her theme color is Scarlet Red. Her partner is Fenrir: the Beast of Fire. Allies: Otoya Takechi (武智 乙哉 Takechi Otoya) - Known as the "Jack the Ripper of the 21st Century" for her serial killer antics, a sadist who hides her true nature under the guise of an extremely playful girl. Her main obsession is scissors when she carries a whole bag of them around her waist. Otoya is notably seen to be scared of Nio, showing that she knows of Nio's true nature. Otoya was sincerely in love with Shiena Kenmochi, or even a little too much to lead her as Yandere. Although Otoya is not very interested in becoming the heiress of the Legendary Grimoire as she is not designated, Otoya will follow Shiena for help her to get the Legendary Grimoire from Tokaku. During her fight against Tokaku, Otoya was frozen by the ice but was later rejoined her after being released. However, after defeating Shiena, she will eventually reconcile with her. Unfortunately, after Shiena was suddenly killed in front of Otoya, she sacrificed her own life to save Tokaku and others. However, Otoya and Shiena come back in the following episodes and seems to be bringing them back to life. Her partner is Heidrun: the Beast of Light. Yūdachi (夕立 Yūdachi) - She was another destroyer of the Third Torpedo Squadron, alongside Fubuki and Mutsuki, who has a laid back attitude. She has a verbal tic as she speaks, often inserting "poi" into her sentences. She is later transferred to Naka's fleet during Operation FS, before getting a second remodel and being transferred again to the First Carrier Task Force. Her partner is Gullinbursti: the Beast of Wind. Yuki Hosokawa (細川 雪 Hosokawa Yuki) - is Chio's classmate who is a sports ace and an ally of the Diomedéa Cures. Her partner is ???: the Beast of Water. Mascots: Haru Ichinose (一ノ瀬 晴 Ichinose Haru) / Sleipnir (スリーピニール Surīpinīru) - is a bright and cheerful girl who aims to become friends with everyone, she is the second protagonist. Haru is Tokaku's Battle Partner. She is kind and naive who fall in love with Tokaku. She has strange scars on but all over her body as well. She is uncomfortable with people looking at her scars on her body. Haru possesses the "queen bee" ability, that attracts, controls and manipulates people, like how a queen bee controls her worker bees. For unknown reasons, Haru will become a Mythological-Fairy. But revealed that she was dead exhausting all her vital energy, before reborn as Sleipnir from her dead body and the skeleton of Svadilfari, a Mythological-Fairy created by Misora. When she was Sleipnir, she saved Tokaku several times before revealing her true appearance and being Haru, where she became Tokaku's partner in the episode 14. As Sleipnir, she was a eight-legged horse-like Mythological-Fairy, her sentences is "~ ???", she's known as the "Beast of Ice" and her element is Darkness. She is able to change form, such as unicorn, pegasus, kirin, kelpie, even a nightmare horse. Mutsuki (睦月 Mutsuki) / Jörmungand (ヨルムンガンド Yorumungando) - who is also a Mythological-Fairy and Fubuki's Battle Partner. Mutsuki is one of the members of the Third Torpedo Squadron. The first kanmusu Fubuki meets on the base, Mutsuki has a cheerful and responsible personality. She had died falling from the cliff and was reborn as Jörmungand by Misora using her original body. As Jörmungand, she was a wolf-like Mythological-Fairy, her sentences is "~ ???", she's known as the "Beast of Lightning" and her element is Lightning. Manana Nonomura (野々村 真奈菜 Nonomura Manana) - is Chio's best friend since elementary school and currently her Battle Partner since her rebirth as a Mythological-FAiry. Despite their close friendship, the two will occasionally try to backstab each other. As Fenrir, she was a fire wolf-like Mythological-Fairy, her sentences is "~ ???", she's known as the "Beast of Fire" and her element is Fire. Shiena Kenmochi (剣持 しえな Kenmochi Shiena) / Heidrun (ヘイズルーン Heizurūn) - is a cheerful and scatterbrained girl, who was originally an former main antagonist during the "Yggdrasil Arc" and the "Midgard Arc". Shiena is Otoya's partner. Shiena hates when the people called her "four-eyes" because of her glasses or even be called "Nerdmochi" (オタクモチ Otakumochi). When she was younger, Shiena is a victim of severe bullying. As a result, Shiena is very unforgiving of those who bully. During the ceremony in which Shiena was not designated to be the heiress of Legendary Grimoire but of Tokaku instead, because of her great thirst for power, Shiena decides to seize this grimoire from Tokaku to become the biggest hunter in the world and get rid of bullies. She was the first to summoned a Monslayer. Shiena will also end up allying with her other classmates from the Class Black excepted Haru, who also desires to get the Legendary Grimoire from Tokaku. However, after being defeated by Tokaku with the help of Otoya, Shiena will eventually reconcile with them. But Shiena will eventually be killed afterwards, but will return in subsequent episodes and reborn as Heidrun where she will become Otoya's battle partner. As Heidrun, she was a goat-like Mythological-Fairy, her sentences is "~ ????", she's known as the "Beast of Earth" and her element is Earth. Kisaragi (如月 Kisaragi) / Gullinbursti (グリンブルスティ Gurinburusuti) - Kisaragi is Mutsuki's younger sister who has short brown hair, and also a Mythological-Fairy like her. Another destroyer who is instead assigned to the Fourth Torpedo Squadron during the Battle of W island. She has a mature personality, even more mature than her older sister Mutsuki. As Gullinbursti, she was a boar-like Mythological-Fairy, she was a boar-like Mythological-Fairy, her sentences is "~ ???", she's known as the "Beast of Wind" and her element is Wind. Madoka Kushitori (久志取 まどか Kushitori Madoka) / Vidofnir (ヴィゾーヴニル Vu~izōvuniru) - is a senior student at Chio's school who is captain of the Kabaddi Club, who has lesbian tendencies. Has a strong passion for kabaddi. As Vidofnir, she was an eagle-like Mythological-Fairy, her sentences is "~ ????", she's known as the "Beast of Water" and her element is Water. Villains: ??? (???) - ??? is the chairwoman of the Svartálfar Organization and the true antagonist of the story. Shimakaze (島風 Shimakaze) - She is a destroyer who claims herself to be the fastest in her fleet, who assigned to the Southwest Area Fleet during the Battle of Southwest Area. She has a hyperactive personality and tends to jump around rooms like a rabbit while waiting, to the point of forgetting what her next mission is. ??? (???) - ???. Story Arcs: '''Yggdrasil World Arc, Midgard Kingdom Arc, Asgard Realm Arc, Svartálfar Organization Arc. '''New Themes: the Norse Mythology, Friendship, Fighting, Monsters, Hunters and Norse Gods. Genre: '''Action - Adventure - Comedy-Drama (Dramedy) - Fantastic - Fantasy - Magical girl - Romance - Shoujo-Ai - Shounen - Tournaments - Yuri. '''Rating: R+ - 17+ (violence & profanity). White Fox Pretty Cure!: New Themes: the Mesopotamian Mythology, Friendship, Fighting, Food, Gastronomy, Daily LIfe, Traveling, Love Triangle, Cookers and Heroic Characters. Story - This story take place in a parallel universe of Pretty Cure and the animes produced by the studio White Fox. In an imaginary world where food and cooking are very important. Rem who a dream to conquer Subaru's heart, the boy she loved, has just created the Babylon Restaurant and was looking for the best cookers and the most popular dishes everywere of world. When Rem has accidentally uncover her secret, Emilia was revealed to be a Cooker-Precure, better known as Cure Gilgamesh. In exchange for this deal of not revealing to Subaru about of her secret identity as a Cooker-Precure, Emilia agrees to work in Rem's restaurant on the condition that Rem help her to find the legendary place whose existence is still uncertain, named the "Uruk Realm" that is supposed to contain all the best cookers and foods around the world. Her team must, however, face an extremely hostile adventure, not to mention the monsters called the Gluttonous, created by evil-minded Akkadian Empire who are trying to rob them of the ingredients, which are meant to awaken the evil dragon Tiamat, and make hunger and desolation prevail in the world. Emilia and Rem's same goal is "to conquer Subaru's Heart"! Story Arcs: Traveling Arc, Uruk Realm Arc, Cure Atrahasis Arc, Summer Break Arc, Subaru's Kidnapping Arc, Zero's Death?! Arc, Ziggurat Hell Arc, Tiamat's Awakening Arc. Genre: Action - Adventure - Fantastic - Fantasy - Magical girl - Romantic comedy (Romedy) - Shounen - Slice of Life. Rating: PG-13-''' Teens 13 or older. '''Characters: Emilia (エミリア Emiria) / Cure Gilgamesh (キュア ギルガメッシュ Kyua Girugamesshu) - is the first main protagonist was a half-elf with silver hair, which was already a Cooker-Precure before the beginning of the story, but her identity was discovered by Rem. Emilia's dream is conquer Subaru's heart, the same goal as Rem's. Come from the Frozen Forest, with over a hundred years old, Emilia's mental state is still that of a teenager. She is looking for the Uruk Realm after accepting to work in the Babylon Restaurant created by Rem and Ram, who have in order to recruit the best cookers and prepare the most popular dishes. Emilia had love feelings for Subaru Natsuki and be in constant competition with Rem for their love for Subaru. As Cure Gilgamesh, her attacks are based on the variety of kitchen knives and initially uses her right hand to slice the target, before receiving a cooking knife-like sword forged by Beatrice named, Ishtar's Knife. Emilia's Battle Partner is Humbaba: the Light Spirit. Her catchphrase is "If you have a dream to fulfill, then take action without further ado!" (達成する夢を持っているなら, それ以上の苦労せずに行動を起こす! Tassei suru yume o motte irunara, sore ijō no kurō sezu ni kōdō o okosu!). Zero (ゼロ Zero) / Cure Enkidu (キュア エンキドゥ Kyua Enkido~u) - is a female witch who's the younger version of Emilia, with a child-like in appearance but probably much older. Zero proclaims herself to be Emilia's great rival to whom she get along badly with her since they have known each other for a long time. Her dream is to be able to defeat Emilia one day and leave no one else to defeat her before her. She was looking for the first time when Zero tried to steal food from the Babylon Restaurant. She is good in both Sorcery and Magic. Despite her immense knowledge, Zero is clueless with regards to basic knowledge, such as the value of gems and monetary transactions. Situations that may normally embarrass others, hold no problem for her. Zero has shown a love interest in growing closer to Mercenary. As Cure Enkidu, her attacks are based on forks. Zero's Battle Partner is Anzû: the Wind Spirit. Djinn-Fairies: Rem (レム Remu) / Humbaba (フンババ Funbaba) - is the second main protagonist and Emilia's Battle Partner. She's one of the twin demons who work at Roswaal's mansion as maids, and also Ram's younger twin sister, with blue hair which she wears parted on the left, and still has a full horn that grants her magical power. Her dream is conquer Subaru's heart despite his favor to Emilia, and had the same goal that of Emilia. While she and Ram have just opened the Babylon Restaurant, she recruits Emilia as a cooker on the condition that Rem must help her find the Uruk Realm that aims to recruit better cooks and prepare the most popular dishes. It was revealed that her transformation into a Djinn-Fairy is due to the injection made by Ram to fight against the Akkadian Empire. As Humbaba, she looked like a humanoid beast with a head of a male lion with saber teeth and her her sentences is "~ ????". Her Mythical Element is Light. Allies: Subaru Natsuki (ナツキ スバル Natsuki Subaru) - is Rem and Emilia's love interest, to which they fight to conquer his heart and get married with him, but he's also tugged by his choice between Emilia or Rem. Subaru is used as a fellow supporter to only support or worry his friends and a dude in distress to be kidnapped as a hostage. Later, he befriends Mercenary, Rintarou and Jonah with whom he spends a lot of time. Naturally concerned but assertive, he have influence on Emilia and the slaps he can give are terrible, he will show some jealousy when other boys getting closer too much of Emilia or Rem. He initially unaware Emilia and Rem's true identities until when Koko Hekmatyar unveiled their secrets in front of them after kidnapping him in "Cure Atrahasis Arc", Subaru then becomes the priority target of the Akkadian Empire under the control of Betelgeuse Romanee-Conti, wishing to reach Emilia by attempting to kill him. . Diomedéa Pretty Cure (ディオメディア プリキュア Diomedia Purikyua) White Fox Pretty Cure! (ホワイト フォックス プリキュア! Howaito Fokkusu Purikyua!) The voting contest for the sixth Crossover series is officially over with 10 people only voted (Diomedéa Pretty Cure - 8 votes and Madhouse Pretty Cure - 2 votes)... and the winner of the title of this contest is "Diomedéa Pretty Cure". About of the title "Madhouse Pretty Cure", it will given to the user RenaAozora once she will come back in the fandom of Pretty Cure. Future Concept Gallery: Diomedéa Pretty Cure future gallery: Tokaku Azuma aka Cure Odin.png|Tokaku Azuma / Cure Odin (Riddle Story of Devil) Diomedéa Pretty Cure Logo.png|Diomedéa Pretty Cure Logo White Fox Pretty Cure! future gallery: White Fox Pretty Cure Logo.png|White Fox Pretty Cure! Logo Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Pen names